<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Case of The Biggest Cards by katgreeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345920">A Case of The Biggest Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgreeves/pseuds/katgreeves'>katgreeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I really tried to sneak ghosty still not gone ua Ben here because f canon but alas :'( ), (I swear it's only a smidgen in the middle), Card Games, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Minor Angst, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, The Hargreeves also say fuck now because its what they deserve, also Luther bakes because he's a softie, being soft and stupid and shit, its just the Hargreeves vibing on Christmas Eve with cards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgreeves/pseuds/katgreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"At the very core of it, spades’ the best, then hearts, then clubs, and at the very last and very least: diamonds. The bigger the better. Except for two. That little fucker gets you way farther than you think. Put down as many as you can at rapidfire speed. First one to finish their cards in hand is winner winner chicken dinner!</p><p>Cards, muffins on the way, and a slightly tired (tipsy) family that have competitive and snarky written in their bones and running in their veins. A sure fire way for total absolute mayhem on earth. Oh this is gonna be fun. Klaus can't wait."</p><p> </p><p>Or: The Hargreeves make the best of their royal fucking up of the timeline and spend Christmas Eve together at last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Case of The Biggest Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a gift for the tua secret santa for a lovely user that I'd thought I'd share here! it's just the hagreeeves being bastards on christmas who are dumb and soft because I LOVE THEM</p><p>(heads up, there are some minor mentions of alcohol and food here!)</p><p>also this is the first fic I've ever published so pls be gentle jakldjalsk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fine hands move quickly to practiced motions. Long, nimble fingers sent cards flying as they shuffled around in the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five of them were all sitting on the floor, wrapped around a worn coffee table and leaning against the sofa and armchairs around them. Assorted pillows strewn about to comfort them, they were slowly going through the 3 bottles of whatever shitty drink they had trusted Diego with getting for the night. One of them was already empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dooms-didn’t/Apoca-nope-lypse/The Sparrow Academy timeline fuckery to the highest of degrees</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they were all pretty much left in the dust. After a not so great first encounter with the “Sparrows” (none of them had even begun to comprehend the big emo looking elephant in the room, let alone address it to each other) they were promptly kicked our of the Hargreeves mansion. It took a while after that, but eventually they found a flat somewhere in the city for cheap to hide out in. The place wasn’t really cozy, totally not big enough for all of them together, but it was a roof over their heads to keep them safe enough till they could figure how to bring back their own timeline and finally have this behind them once and for all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that even existed anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus leered tiredly at the movements. Had it been himself dealing with the deck, he’s sure it would not be nearly as graceful, instead the cards would probably move clumsily with his fidgety hands and scrawny fingers, spewing all over the place. Then again, it might just be the signature “Rumor Charm.” Alli made everything look elegant, it was one of her best skills, one she gained with no powers, no rumors, that she did without even trying. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allison. Darling sister of mine. While this in no means to rush you at all, I just want you to know that I’ve murdered entire Commision boards in shorter amounts of time that you’re taking right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, the source of the uncannily on cue quip, was Five. The grouch wasn’t letting up his smartass act up for one bit, even for the goddamn holidays. How predictable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, you’ve only killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> commision board. Second, this is a Christmas Eve party, aka fun night party, aka we are not having discussions of our more </span>
  <em>
    <span>colorful</span>
  </em>
  <span> histories for one night party, please-”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we actually start the game? I hear Santa hates it when he's’ trying to do his job and sneak like a ninja or whatever only to see six idiots in a small dingy, dark as shit living room bickering over </span>
  <em>
    <span>cards</span>
  </em>
  <span> and oh wait- they've been at this since </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes focused on whom that voice belonged to, which was Diego. While he was working at defrosting himself of his bitter and snarky facade, it didn’t really help that he was both tired and annoyed as shit at the wait right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a bold accusation that Santa </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see any of us after all the shit we’ve pulled Di.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if he did, does he even know how to find us now? You know, technically not existing anymore and all-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Allison just say guys-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Vanny, we’re just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think it’s time we get this show on the road shall we?” Allison pointedly interrupted with, brandishing the now shuffled deck of cards to veer the group to their original intentions (She did that a lot nowadays).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness. At the rate that we’re going it’s only a matter of time before we become itty bitty old grannies sitting on porches in rocking chairs.” Vanya crooned, scrunching up her face at the end to emphasize her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five’s essentially a grandparent already Vanya-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’ll just become a jurassic fossil I gue-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PWACK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That-” he gestured to the pen in Vanya’s hand he has just whacked her in the face with (Klaus had admittedly, bursted out a sharp spark of laughter at the sight) “is what happens when you are the only one I tolerate slightly more than average and you use this weakness to lead me to a complete and utter betrayal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Betrayal?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we actually promised Luther we’d let him bake in peace this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, as Allison had oh so clearly reminded them, while the others were engaging in whatever was going on right now, Luther was trying baking some red velvet muffins (“No, don’t look at me like that, this is a totally normal amount of food coloring to put in the batter. They have to be the brightest red guys! Come on, it’s Christmas!”) in the kitchen close by. He was in there a lot nowadays, essentially becoming their new Grace in terms of their meals. He claimed it was a cathartic process for him, and in return they all just enjoyed the free meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jokes on Luther if he’s dumb enough to actually belive that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last comment earned an eruption of laughs all around the table, a scandalized </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanny!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> here and there. Such was expected from their Vanya, the now youngest of the group (and isn’t that wild? Their entire lives were dictated by nothing else but the fact they were quite the peculiar, unlucky septulets and time travel and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dallas </span>
  </em>
  <span>took even that away from them). A complete contrast from the Vanya that was so long ago, sarcasm and laughter were her now weapons of choice as she’d talk and tease non stop about anything with a grin. Honestly, good for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With cards now flying across the table, it was time for the real shit. The game was one that Klaus had actually taught them. It was one of the many “</span>
  <em>
    <span>souvenirs”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he had brought back from Vietnam. He had learnt it, along with the rest of his squadron from one Private Darren Teow. “T” for short, although the boys called him “Croc” after an embarrassing incident where he was the main star of a disaster march across a riverbank (oh boy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wild day).  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents had come to the United States back in the early 40’s for a chance of something new, and for their son, a chance of something better, a life of his own that could be so grand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what a real great life this is, isn’t it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had said one night, a one in a kind night where the jungles were silent of the noises that shook them all for once and instead was filled with the laughter and cheering of the squadron as days old beer was being passed around like candy. Raising his can in the air, the bitter cynicism in his voice rang clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying to save my head from blowing up to bits everyday on the floor of these fucking jungles. A goddamn blast if I’ve ever seen one. Three cheers for the Land of the Fucking Free-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t played as much as a usual game of poker, but whenever there was a fleeting moment here and there, or nobody had any cigs left to bet after Katz snatched them all (Rule Number 15 of the 173rd: Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let that All-American face and charm fool you. That man </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> have your rations in his godly chiseled arms and the palms of his hands before you can even put down a card) they'd play a round for kicks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, when he and Dave were cooped up in some motel room in Saigon during leave, trying to avoid another Sky Soldier who would try and drag them along for a night on the town,  they’d decide to play it together, just the two of them. And by that it meant Dave would offer to play a round of poker, and Klaus would beg to play this instead for a “fun change of pace, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean, when you don’t want to eat utter shit at the hands of your awfully gifted beloved and can’t face the fact that you can’t keep a straight face for shit?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be thankful you have a god gifted jawline from Adonis himself, or else I would have busted out of this motel aeons ago.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What can I say if I learnt it from the best?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you Kitty Katz.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, starlight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s it, you are disqualified for hitting me with that sappy shit. I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, chuckling softly at the memory as his hands reached for the familiar chain of cold steel around his neck, the motion second nature at this point. God, Klaus missed that dork so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teow had called the game Big Two. At the very core of it, spades’ the best, then hearts, then clubs, and last and very least: diamonds. The bigger the better. Except for two. That little fucker gets you far. Put down as many as you can at rapidfire speed. First one to finish their cards in hand is winner winner chicken dinner!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cards, muffins on the way, and a slightly tired (tipsy) family that have competitive and snarky written in their bones and running in their veins. A sure fire way for total absolute mayhem on earth. Oh this is gonna be fun. Klaus can't wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wishes Ben were here. God knows how much that little shit would be enjoying this right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cards were swiftly dealt. He inspected his hand, as the others were talking about theirs. On top were the first two cards, two threes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game carried on as a normal one, duets of cards spilling on the table. And then, a lull as yet again his siblings had started another feud. This time, Diego was </span>
  <em>
    <span>convinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> Five was cheating somehow. Hell, knowing the little menace, he probably was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Klaus must have dozed off somewhere, because it was only when a hand slammed into his shoulder that his head whipped back to the table, about to mutter a quick apology to what he expected were a circle of tired faces. Instead, he saw a cacophony of grim expressions. Something was going awry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, the last time I checked, I was the Seance around here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Klaus-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus mocked a gasp, dramatically placing a hand on his chest as he feigned a look of shock on his face. “No! Don’t tell me you all are putting a Lila on me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five’s on his last card!” they all exclaimed, exasperated by Klaus’ usual antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Well, that's where the problem quickly emerged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put something! Anything! Don’t let him win!” Allison shrieked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can she? He’s got some damn strong cards there!” Diego added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to be pulling his leg. Already? Things had just started getting good around here. Or you know, Klaus assumes it was before he was lost in wherever the fuck his mind went. But alas, a hesitant glance at the table and indeed, on the stack of cards, were two aces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn aces. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Scouring through his hand, a sigh came over the medium. Those were some goddamn miracle cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, if only Benjamin was here. Sure, after their last poker fiasco, the little shit would probably decide to just screw him over again cause he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a fun ride</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last time around. But still, it was at least better than nothi- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Eyes perked up as Klaus saw a lifeline of a card in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aces may have been big. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they weren’t the biggest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that a couple of two’s were places on the table, and Klaus, with a calm, low tone uttered-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last card.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An array of sounds could be heard. Gasps, exasperated groans and sighs echoed across the table as cards were chucked in the middle in a show of surrender. Five glared daggers, as one would at the person who caused their defeat. It didn’t really matter to the medium anymore because-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victory is mine, bitches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scoff, then an eyeroll before Five uttered “Beginner’s luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who told you how to play you little shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then it’s just a stroke of luck then. The game’s all chance anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You goddamn pri-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it kill you all to be a bit quieter?” Luther asks, cutting the action as he finally stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lutherino!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big guy finally decided to show up huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies Razor Boy, didn’t want to give you guys burnt shit now, didn’t I?” he says, placing a pile of whatever he had made on the table, which was met with an applause all around. Oh damn they looked</span>
  <em>
    <span> good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys only love me for cooking, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that you’ve said it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five!” With a whack on his shoulder, Allison chided the former assassin while scooting a bit into Diego, patting the empty space she’d just created for Luther to plop into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you could come in with a cute little apron, you know, really sell into the chef role you’ve set for yourself here? One with an abundance of frills, preferably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not Klaus. Now pass me the goddamn cards to shuffle before you guys start some shit again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, our Numero Uno now joins in on the gambling fun? Whatever happened to our </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever so righteous</span>
  </em>
  <span> bro bro?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Klaus, I worked with Jack Ruby for a year. You don’t wanna know half the things I’ve witnessed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was it. That was their breaking point. It wasn’t long before the whole room erupted into laughter and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow this is so good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t perfect. They all struggled to fit, it was way too chilly for comfort even under assorted layers of tight knit sweaters. Their hearts still panged for what they had already lost and what they were afraid they could still lose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, they were all together, and they haven’t been able to say that for so long. So, they could set all those worries and lingering annoyances aside for a bit to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right here, right now, enjoying the warmth and joy of each other’s presence in a way they never thought they’d be so lucky to feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Klaus resolves that if ever found Teow again, he’d have to thank him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>luther vc: all I want is some peace and quiet heart been broke so many times</p><p>these guys are absolute disasters that can't let one moment be peaceful amongst themselves, even on the holidays. I love them.</p><p>note: the game that the fam play here has many names, but in English its called Big Two! it's an absolute banger to play, 100/10 recommended way to vibe with ur pals</p><p>also HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YALL MWAH IF UR HERE TY FOR READING THIS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>